


Rest

by millercrystal



Series: Cynco week 2017 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cynco Week 2017, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, rated teen and up just in case for the last scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millercrystal/pseuds/millercrystal
Summary: Cindy has a rare day off on the same day as Cisco. Domesticity ensues.For Cynco week 2017 - 8 June; prompt: domestic.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr on 8 June 2017 (https://millercrystal.tumblr.com/post/161600780471/rest).

Cynthia has a day off from capturing breachers. Staring up at the ceiling without leaving the bed, she goes over her plans for the day in her mind.

She comes up with nothing.

Scratch that; catching up on sleep and lounging around the flat in pyjamas sounds like a good plan. She does not feel like going out.

 

—

 

When Cisco wakes up, Cynthia is lying across the couch in the living room, watching an episode of The Amazing Race on TV. He shuffles into the open kitchen and pours himself a glass of water. Knowing Cynthia rarely watches TV shows unless she is bored, he suggests making pancakes together for brunch.

She turns slightly to look at him and shakes her head, preferring to stay spread out on the 3-seater.

He rolls his eyes fondly and proceeds to whip up pancake batter.

 

—

 

Having no urgent projects to work on, Cisco stays in with Cynthia after brunch and picks up on neglected housework.

‘Hey, can you iron the shirts somewhere else? You’re blocking the TV.’ Cynthia tries to watch the show around him.

‘Ouch. I thought you liked spending time with my face more than the TV…’

‘Yep, but the TV is far more interesting than watching people do housework.’

‘… That’s fair.’

 

—

 

An hour later, Cisco moves onto dusting off shelves.

Cynthia has been dozing on and off on the sofa, but perks up as Cisco stretches to reach the higher shelves. His shirt rides up and a sliver of his middle can be seen.

What a view… now she wants to cuddle.

She pads across the room and drags him back to the couch, ignoring his protests - ‘We haven’t dusted that in a few months!’ Curling against him like a cat, she sighs blissfully.

Oh well, the shelves can wait for another day.


End file.
